The night to forget
by CupsOfKlaine
Summary: Blaine and Kurt find themselves in a life threatening position. After all that they've been through, just how far will they go for eachother? Warnings: Violence, mild gore, strong language, smut and upsetting themes. AU so no confusion.
1. The break in

**Hello readers! This story is a little differently set out to most stories. It's set in two tenses, any section with a date in the top left hand corner is in the past, any section without a date is set in the present. This is a multi-chapter story so it doesn't end here. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: Be aware that in future chapters it contains violence, smut, mild gore and character death (I'm not saying who though)**

* * *

_Saturday 26th November 2011_

_"You. Make. Me. Feel like I'm living a. Teen. Age. Dream. The way you turn me on."_

The lyrics echoed around the crowded room, each angelic note would ricochet from the walls and carress Kurt Hummel's ears. As soon as he had heard the voice from outside the club, he was captured and too enticed to release it. He simply had to find out who it belonged to.

That was the moment when Kurt Hummel first met Blaine Anderson.

His strong hands gripped the microphone stand, his knees bent in time with the beat and he swung his hips gently. He was wearing some dior grey trousers, a green tastefully checked shirt, bracers and an emerald green bowtie. His hair was slicked back into a neat parting to his left and a styled wave or hair to his right. Kurt's eyes grazed over his slender face, strong jaw with a clean shave and olive tanned skin. He was gorgous. That was even before they locked eyes. They were delicious like glistening rich honey, golden and warm, full of kindness.

"I would do anything to marry that man" Kurt whispered under his breathe, so quietly that he was unsure that the words had even escaped his lips. Only when the beautiful man smiled at him did he realise that the song was over. Before he knew it, the man was off stage and making his way towards him, never once losing sight of eachother's eyes. When they finally came face to face, Kurt began tracing over every line and detail in the other's face with his eyes. He never wanted to forget his face, he never wanted to forget that night.

The night where the man of pure desire held out his hand and introduced himself. _Blaine Anderson._ It was perfect. He was perfect. He shakily took Blaine's hand and nervously muttered his name. It was almost on purpose, just to hear Blaine speak in his smooth and gentle voice again, even if it was just to ask him to repeat it.

"Kurt Hummel" Smiling shyly, Kurt looked at him through thick lashes, his hand still in Blaine's.

"That's a beautiful name. Would you like to dance?" Kurt nodded a little too anxiously as Jason Walker's 'Hope you found it now' came on. Within seconds, Blaine's left hand was on the small of his back, guiding him, and his right hand was still interlocked with Kurt's left. Kurt nervously grasped onto Blaine's shoulder and bit his lip. _Calm down Kurt._ He thought. _You don't even know him. _

But it was too late at that point, he found himself being pulled closer, their slender bodies touching and his chin resting on Blaine's neck, taking in his scent. Both of Blaine's arms wrapped around him, and Kurt, taking the hint, put his hands around Bline's neck and shoulders, even losing himself to the point where one hand laced into his hair.

"Nobody would believe that we've just met" Kurt chuckled warmly onto Blaine's skin, sending shivers down his spine.

"I feel like i've known you my whole life" Blaine's words were soft and tender. Taking a steadying breathe, Kurt grazed his jaw against Blaine's until they were nose to nose.

"I don't think there's any possible way I could forget you after this" There's gazes met, really seeing eachother for the first time, all of the worry and wanting of the future to come.

"I don't think I'd want you to" Blaine's petite smile had settled it. Love at first sight really did exist, and they were living proof.

Gingerly, they edged closer towards eachother until finally, their lips brushed. It tingled at the touch. Finally, they pushed lightly against eachother, moving, tasting and loving the feeling. Blaine's fingertips traced up and down Kurt's spine, sending warm chills through his entire body. All Kurt could do was let out a tiny whimper, sending vibrations into Blaine's lips, causing him to smile into the kiss. They pulled apart, mere millimetres away from eachother. They smiled sweetly at eachother, almost disbelieving what had just happened. Again, they embraced delicatly, their cheeks pressed to eachother.

_"I hope you found it now"_ Blaine whispered along with the song into Kurt's ear, his voice still enchanting him, making him smile to himself. "I want to see you again" He mumbled suddenly, his voice lingeing in Kurt's mind. As much as Kurt longed to say yes and scream to the world in joy, he had to know if this was really it. The moment that would change everything. So, being strong, he pulled himself together and spoke as affectionatly as he had done before.

"If we're meant to be then we won't need to make a date" Blaine pulled away at this, his eyes almost begging for Kurt to change his mind, but instead, Kurt smiled pleasently.

"I won't stop searching for you. I promise" Kurt's eyes filled with compassion, the thought that Blaine wasn't going to give up on a stranger was heart melting, but he had to know.

"Blaine, I promise you. One day, if we're meant to be, we'll meet again. Probably when we least expect it, you'll have to trust me" Asking Blaine to trust him was a lot to ask but in the end, it would be worth it. Seeing Blaine turn the corners of his mouth into a charming smile clarified that he understood why Kurt was doing this.

"Then I look forward to that day"

* * *

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, for some reason he felt uneasy and on edge. There was nothing on his mind, his life felt quite perfect, obviously his fashion designing was taking up some of his time but other than that, he loved everything and everyone in his life. His vision flickered over to his beautiful husband, Blaine. He remembered the day they met like it was yesterday, it was so enchanting and perfect, just like Blaine. And now, there he was, lying in bed next to him, breathing steadily and dribbling slightly on the pillow, everything he did was cute. Was that even possible?

"Honey, what time is it?" Even Blaine forcing words through a groggy sleep was angelic and simply enthrawling. Shaking himself out of his daydream, Kurt glanced at the time and groaned at the sight of the red numbers on the clock.

"3:03am sweetheart" Blaine matched Kurt's groan and whimpered as he attempted to open his eyes and switched the position of his arm. Kurt leant down and kissed him on his temple. "You go back to sleep, I'm going to get a drink of water, I'll be back in a minute" Kurt whispered as he brought himself to a standing position and began to tiptoe to the ensuite bathroom and run the cold water from the tap. Peeking around the corner, he saw Blaine once again drift off into a dreamless sleep. The numbers on the clock flicked from '3:03am' to '3:04am', Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up the glass on the bathroom counter and was just about to fill it until...

_Clash!_

Kurt turned off the tap and scurried into the bedroom where Blaine sat with wide eyes.

"You heard it too?" Kurt gasped out, his face pale and ghost-like.

"Yeah, but I really wish I didn't" Blaine swallowed thickly, his palms sweating and his breathing heavy.

"It sounded like smashed glass" Kurt mumbled, his hands shaking and his breathe unsteady, his chest heaved in the anxious atmosphere.

"Come here" Ushered Blaine, his arms outstretched.

Instantly, Kurt darted into his arms, pushing his face into Blaine's neck, inhaling his scent, it was almost comforting. Wrapping his arms around Kurt, Blaine hushed him, humming little lullabies into his ear along with comforting sentences such as: 'It's okay' , 'I'm here' and 'I won't let anything bad happen to you'. He wasn't supposed to know that these were lies, neither of them knew.

However, they both knew that it wasn't just them in the house anymore. Yes, Blaine's comforting and rocking Kurt back and forth in his arms helped him to forget the sound of shattering glass, but it did nothing to mask the voices and bustling bodies downstairs. Kurt snorted, a small smile on his lips, catching Blaine's attention.

"You smell the same as the first time we met" It struck Blaine's heart strings.

"You still remember that?" He questioned softly.

"Of course I do. That was a night to remember." Blaine felt tears stinging his eyes. _Stop it. Be strong. _He thought. _For Kurt._

"Kurt darling, don't do that. Don't reminisce. We've got our whole life to do that" Blaine's voice shook on the last sentence, hearing Kurt sniff and wipe away tears was enough for him to break down and sob until last breathe. But he couldn't. He wasn't going to take his last breathe like that, he wasn't going to take it for a very long time. If anything, he was going to take it protecting Kurt.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

They were coming up the staires. Blaine clung onto Kurt tighter, his fingers pressing into his shoulder and back. He placed a kiss onto Kurt's forehead and closed his eyes, still rocking his lover to and froe.

* * *

**Author note: Thank you for reading! Please please please be prepared for what's to come in future chapters, I've put the warning at the top as I will for every chapter, I don't want you to disregard it then be unhappy or for it to set off any triggers :( **

**If you have any concerns please just message me, I don't bite, honest.**

**Please review and leave your suggestions, I will consider any that you leave :D Happy Reading!**


	2. The photo

**Sorry for the lack of updating, I've started back at school again :/ I will update as quickly as possible on this and my other story(s). I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: this chapter contains strong language, violance, slight gore and upsetting themes. Future character death :( (Really a bucket of laughs -_-)**

* * *

_Wednesday 14th December 2011_

Blaine stood in the coffee shop waiting for his 'Medium Drip' to be prepared. The weather had an icey breathe and rain drizzled lightly outside. It was quite pleasent for winter, the feeling of feeling a fresh breeze, the damp smell and the warmth of coffee in the air of the shop. It was perfect and relaxing. But his mind still wandered to other places, to that night at the club where he met Kurt. It had been almost two weeks since his encounter and to say the least, since he had nothing to search for other than a name, he'd kind of given up hope. He could of tried harder to search, he went back to the club every night, whether it was to sing or not, and he had searched for Kurt's name but stopped himself after remembering the promise he made to him. _One day, if we're meant to be, we'll meet again. _The words echoed in his mind. He was actually putting his future in the hands of superstition. Blaine scoffed.

"One medium drip?"

His attention was back on the woman behind the counter, she smiled sweetly and he returned the favour as he collected his coffee, even paying had involved a lot of concentration until he finally stated for her to keep the change. It was driving him crazy. Turning on his heel, Blaine walked straight into another man, spilling half of his coffee down his own dark coat and scarf.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean-I-"

"Blaine?"

He knew that voice. That angelic voice. Raking his eyes up the other man's slender body, his eyes finally found the other man's.

"Kurt?" Grinning widely, Blaine tugged Kurt into a tight embrace, and to his relief, Kurt returned the gesture. When they released they both had longing gazes and ecstatic grins pasted on their faces.

After ordering and receiving a non-fat mocha (which Blaine insisted he pay for) and wiping most of the coffee from Blaine's coat and scarf, Kurt found himself sat at a mahogany table sipping coffee with the man he could never forget. Everything was perfect.

"So, is this your regular coffee shop?" Kurt asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, but I usually don't come in at this time, I usually come in a little earlier. That's probably why I haven't seen you here before" Blaine smiled into his cup as he took a hot gulp.

"Actually..." The corners of Kurt's mouth turned up into a knowing smirk, he continued. "I've never been in this shop before, this is my first time."

"I...you're kidding" Blaine's hazel eyes bored into Kurt's azure irises. They were glimmering with joy as he shyly shook his head, a tint of rosey pink spread across his cheeks and he showed his pristine white teeth in a warming smile. Blaine could only decribe him as flawless. So beautiful.

"Why, Blaine Anderson, you're blushing" Kurt spoke softly, the sheer sound of his voice sent chills through Blaine's physique. He was too busy admiring Kurt to come back with a clever and witty reply, instead he just bashfully batted his eyelashes and kept his vision on the table.

"Blaine" Kurt chimed faintly, capturing Blaine's gaze and captivating him with his own. "I know now..." He continued modestly "this is no longer a one time thing. We met unexpectedly, you came here at an unusual time and I just happened to walk in for the first time at the exact same moment. This was meant to happen." His reassuring tone was light hearted and truthful. He was right. _Kurt _was right. This was not a coincidence anymore, this was real and it was happening.

"Then in that case, may I take you on a date?" Blaine blushed deeper-if that was possible-as he fiddled with the coffee cup in his hands, the hot liquid stirring inside as he did. Coyly, Kurt's face split into a wide smile, again showing his perfect teeth, and causing the corners of his eyes to wrinkle as he giggled cutely. Composing himself, he nodded. The tinge of pink now stretched upon the tips of his ears and his face suddenly felt warm at the thought of this incredible man asking _him _out on a date.

"As much as I loved destiny deciding our next meeting, perhaps this Friday would be okay?"

"Absoloutly"

There was a moment of comfortable silence before their gazes stumbled across eachother, but this time, it was different. It was yearning. Kurt flicked his sight to Blaine's plump lips for a half a second, but it was long enough for Blaine to noticed. He edged in closer across the small polished table, his long lingers of his right hand coiling around the brim of the obsticle between them. Breathing deeply through his nose, Kurt followed suit, now only mere inches away from Blaine's chistled face. He drank in his light coat of stubble on his chin, his hair gelled with a few loose strands from the rain and his kind amber eyes.

"Gosh, you're so handsome" Kurt whispered absent mindedly, unaware of how shy he was becoming. Blaine's eyes were like magic, and Kurt simply couldn't help himself admiring how alluring there were. Slowly, Blaine released the table from his hand and cupped Kurt's strong jaw, stroking his thumb over the smooth skin. Gently, they pressed their lips together, moving slowly against eachother. Hands softly roaming the back of eachother's neck's and hairline. _That_ was magical. They way their lips glided perfectly against one another, Blaine lacing his hand into the back of Kurt's soft hair and Kurt; lightly pressing his fingers into Blaine's shoulder and bicep.

Eventually, they parted, heart rated increasing and exchanging sweet smiles. The moments was sadly broken when Kurt caught a glance of the clock behind Blaine's head and mumbled something under his breathe about time being a mood killer. Blaine only smiled, relieving Kurt of any guilt he had for leaving so soon. He picked up his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck, bringing himself to a standing posture, Blaine copied his actions (only with his slightly damp coffee stained clothing). He lead Kurt out with his hand on the small of his back and opened the door as a gentleman for Kurt to pass through before disposing their cups in the bin just outside of the shop. Inhaling the fresh air nervously, Blaine stood squarely infront of Kurt, biting his lip when Kurt arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Finally, the dark-haired man swallowed and began to speak slowly, gesturing a little with his hands.

"Kurt, I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but I know that I will always remember this moment. I'll remember spilling coffee all over myself, i'll remember the sound of rain outside of this very shop. I'll remember you."

Blaine's voice was quiet and honest, at some point through his speach, he had reached forward and entwined his fingers with Kurt's, and all Kurt could do was part his lips; staring longingly at Blaine's expression. He surged forward, capturing Blaine's breathe along with his own. His hand shooting straight to the back of his neck, willing him to push back into the more passionate kiss. Blaine groaned quietly into Kurt's lips, sending vibrations through his body, and Kurt hummed in response. Kurt parted his lips slightly, gladly accepting Blaine's slick tongue into his mouth. They explored eachother affectionatly; grazing teeth against lips and their tongues dancing with eachother. Kurt's hands still rested behind Blaine's neck as Blaine's rested on Kurt's hips, tugging him closer with his coat. Their noses brushed as they tilted angles.

When they pulled away, a single strand of saliva connected them before it snapped. Blaine looked upon his angel, his eyes still closed delicatly with his eyelashes curled across his upper cheek, his lips pink and slightly swollen from kissing, and a couple of locks of hair dangled and rested on his forehead. How could one person be this fascinating. Daintily, Blaine swept the loose strands of hair from his face causing the blue eyed angel to look at him innocently.

"I'll remember that quite well too." Blaine smirked. Kurt letting out a breathly chuckle, his fingers now seperated across Blaines cheeks gave him one last chaste kiss before surrendering his soft grip.

Realising it was only minutes before their second goodbye, Blaine reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. As Kurt opened it he smiled cutely. Written on it was his number, like most singletons would quickly scrawl after meeting someone, the only difference was that written above the numbers was Kurt's name, then written below it was the phrase _'I look forward to that day'._

"I kind of wrote it after I met you, I never knew when or if you would appear again so I just kept it with me at all times" Blaine chuckled, almost embarrassed. Kurt's eyes glazed over the phrase again, eyebrow quirking, indicating a sudden thought process.

"What day?"

"Everyday"

"Why's that?"

"For moments like these" Somehow Blaine was able to strike heartstrings with his words, he was supposed to be a stranger he watched sing in a club once but it felt as if Kurt had known him for a life time. It didn't matter if he told himself he was a player or that it was just some cheesey pick up line, Kurt wouldn't believe it, he couldn't because, simply put, it was genuine. It was magic. It was perfect.

* * *

"There you are you little fags!" One of them yelled barging through the door almost dislodging it from it's hinges. He was broad and well built, his heavy steel-toed boots clanked on the floor as remaining glass shards fell from his clothes as he took a few more steps into the room. It was obvious he was the one to smash the window. Lighter clicking came from behind him, a woman. She strode in, clearly inspecting the surroundings of their home, even to the extent of picking up a picture frame on the bookshelf to the right of the door. She held it in her hand lazily, dragging her eyes over it through her balaclava. Looking back at the door, Blaine noticed another figure leant against the door frame, all three of them in matching black boots, masks and jackets. The man leaning differed from the first, he was tall and wirey, there wasn't much shape to him but Blaine could clearly describe him as the brains of the three. It wasn't the fact that he remained tight lipped and completely focused, it was his vicious eyes that screamed anger. Blaine tried to mentally list as many details as he could; gender, height, build, eye colour, hair colour if a lock or two was visible and voice. He could hear some rustling downstairs still, how many were there? More than three. There was no way he was going to be able to fight them off and still protect Kurt, let alone protect himself. Kurt.

Blaine switched his attention back to his husband, his eyes appeared vacant to any other person but Blaine knew. Kurt was glaring at the woman holding his prized photo frame, it usually stood proudly on the book case, just at the right angle to catch a glimmer of light during the sunrise that would creep in through the curtains.

Crash!

"Oops" The woman snickered at Kurt's horrified gasp once the frame had smashed against the laminate flooring. The man built like a house began to laugh heavily as Kurt began to squirm, releasing tiny whimpers as hot tears flooded his eyes.

"Daz. Shut the fuck up." The woman, 'Daz' and Kurt stopped dead at the icey sound of his voice. It pierced through any persona, reducing Kurt to a lifeless manequin. Fear shot through Blaine's veins, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Kurt. He held him close and pressed the corner of his mouth to his angel's temple, burying him in calming words.

"Well isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever seen" Smiling sinisterly, the slim man took painfully slow strides towards the pair. "I bet you two have been together for a while, exactly how long?" His attempt to almost seem friendly was sickening. Both Blaine and Kurt sat staring blankly at him, their limbs entwining them together.

"I asked a fucking question!" He growled fiercly. This only made Blaine and Kurt grow more inccapable of speech, but Kurt was struggling to regulate his breathing, Blaine had to do this.

"I..." As soon as he had plucked up the courage to speak, it had disappeared the moment he locked eyes with the devil stood before him.

"Seth, they're not worth it" The woman spoke rolling her eyes at his persistance.

"I haven't got all day. How. Long?" 'Seth' spoke firmly. Blaine swallowed around the sudden golf ball in his throat.

"Seven years" Kurt piped up quickly, his voice flat and trying to hide the various emotions running through him.

The trio cooed them, sarcasticly giving sympathy and flattery, mocking them. And that's when Kurt regretted his next characteristic move, he'd rolled his eyes dramatically.

Silence.

An excruciating scream drilled into the atmosphere until became muffled and desperate. Kurt had been torn away from Blaine and dragged by his hair to the corner of the room where he had stepped on the glass of the broken frame. Another wave of painful yelps engulfed Blaine's ears. He had lurched forward the second he felt Kurt being mangled from his grasp, only ending in him being shoved to the ground by Daz. Blaine's head pounded from the impact with the bed post causing him to suck sharply through his teeth. When his vision finally focused, he witnessed exactly what he said would never happen. Kurt's arms strained against Seth's grip over his mouth, hushing him of his screams. Blaine's eyes shot down to their feet where Kurt stood barefoot, obviously in pain from the glass he'd stood on. But what finally broke Blaine was the sight of the sharp silver blade hovoring above Kurt's adam's apple, just below his chin. Blaine ignored the seering pain in his head and stood up immediatly.

"So sweetheart. Where's the seven year's worth of jewellery?" Helplessness swallowed Blaine, he couldn't watch his beautiful Kurt suffer this much, he refused to put him in danger and he'd completely failed him. His eye's met with Kurt's ghosted face, tear tracks stained his cheeks and he shook violantly in fear. Seth's eyebrows raised at Blaine as he waited for an answer, inching the blade closer to Kurt, compelling him to squeeze his eyes shut tight.

"The bottom corner cabinate in the kitchen" It seemed as if almost an eternity had passed, but only milliseconds before the next slowing moments arrived.

"Good boy. You can start by giving my friend Cassie here" He nudged his head towards her before continuing. "that beautiful wedding ring of your's. And I'd suggest you convince Honeybear here to do the same, otherwise, my fingers might slip" He spoke sternly, his voice still rich with the avalanche of power. Blaine flinched, numbly twisting his ring around his wedding finger without realising. Seth must of thought he was mulling it over or devising a plan; urging him to push the knife against the pale skin of Kurt's cheeks. The surface of his face broke easily, a single red line decorating his face, now with a trickle of the crimson liquid mixing into the tears that had been there before.

Quickly, Blaine pulled off his ring and thrust it towards the masked woman, Cassie. She cheerfully accepted it and slid it into her dark pocket. All pairs of eyes shot to Kurt, still taking shallow breathes through his nose. Kurt searched Blaine's face for some sort of sign to tell him to scream or fight or resist or _something!_ But it never came. Blaine just looked at him with apoligetic eyes, giving a subtle nod to him. Without any need for instruction, Kurt reluctantly stopped clawing at Seth's arm and slip off his white gold wedding ring. The sudden intake of breathe signalling another flood of tears that only came when Cassie snatched the ring from him.

"Now let's play a game" Seth cackled. Daz's face split into an earie grin from the other side of Cassie (whom was now childishly clapping her hands). "The more one of you resists our orders, the more decorations your husband will get" Blaine's jaw clenched. Seth then gave Cassie a wink.

"Rule one: no screaming, yelling or sounds willing to attract...unwanted attention, if so, one of you will be punished, and the other will be forced to watch"

"Rule two:" Daz continued for her. "You will not try to escape, one of you will be in sight at all times, if one of you runs, the other will die" Tears prickled Blaine's eyes as Seth took over.

"And finally rule three: if we ask you to do something, you do it. No matter how much you don't want to, you will obey otherwise we will not kill the love of your lives. We will torture them until they wished they were dead."

"And even then we won't give them the satisfaction" Daz chimed in. Blaine was succumbed with anger.

"You bastards!" Blaine bellowed, features filled with fustration, and taking a step forward until Daz held a hand up towards him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ah-ah-ah. Rule number one" Cassie sang pointing her forefinger. Blaine's eyes widened. Seth's mouth turned up for a wide smile. And then he did it. He bit Kurt's neck, hard. Teeth marks bruised his tender skin, after hearing his desperate muffled cries, he sank his incisors in deeper.

"No! Stop! Please!" His pleas went unnoticed until he started towards Kurt and Seth, soon to be restrained by Daz. He fought against him for a couple of minutes until he remembered what the 'game' was. Behave. Seth finally freed him of his teeth and swiftly slashed another 'decoration' just below Kurt's other one, which had now stopped bleeding thanks to the clot of dried blood.

"Strike two already and we've got a long while to go. Keep it up and you'll have nothing left to fondle"

Blaine stood there in the arms of Daz, his legs barely holding him up anymore. It didn't matter how many reassuring and loving glances Kurt threw him. This was his fault. It was his fault they didn't go to their dinner reservations. It was his fault they didn't end up booking that spa and hotel for the night. It was his fault that Kurt was gasping for breathe, knife at his throat, teeth marks haunting his neck and two shallow red cuts on his right cheek.

After forever-lasting seconds passed, Kurt and Blaine were being lead downstairs to the kitchen when something caught his eye.

The photo frame. It was dull and dead from the lack of joy and light that usually matched their bedroom. The photo was of them. Exactly four years ago when they'd just got married, both smartly dressed in their tuxedos, only kurt had a satin top hat on. He remembered the moment when they shot the photo, they were supposed to look at the camera to make it look professional, but kurt had told him a joke and kept making him laugh. The corners of his eyes were wrinkled as a wide smile spread across his lips, halfway through laughter, Kurt's perfect pose had been broken as soon as he'd told that joke. There was no way only one of them was going to be childish in the photo so he had wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder and crinkled his nose and lips so that he was kissing Blaine's cheek. It was Kurt's favourite photo. _No. _Blaine thought.

It _is _Kurt's favourite photo.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello! Thank you SO much for the feedback, favourites and alerts! It means a lot to me! I will be updating soon for you! Happy Reading :D**


	3. The pain

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay! I promise there is more on the way including a new story and more to my other story. I hope you enjoy this chapter (well the first half anyway). **

**Contains: Smut & rape, slight gore, swearing and disturbing themes. (may trigger so be warned)**

* * *

_Friday 16th December 2011 (11:25pm)_

"So, where are you taking me?" Kurt inquired into the phone.

"It's a surprise"

"Oh Blaine, that's not fair. Atleast give me a clue" Kurt pouted, he could hear Blaine chuckle through the receiver.

"You're right, it's a fair game."

"So what's my clue?"

"You should of been listening, i've just told you" Blaine sang.

Kurt rolled his eyes, Blaine really was the charmer. Kurt drew the conversation to a close after giving his address; he wanted to speak with Blaine for hours and he could of done easily but he knew better to wait for their date.

"So I'll pick you up at seven?" Blaine hummed.

"I look forward to it" They said quick goodbyes and hung up.

Kurt couldn't contain himself, he just simply had to-

"Yesyesyesyes!" He chanted whilst throwing in a couple of Beyonce and Gaga dance moves. It was a good thing his dad, Burt, was out at the garage and Carole and Finn were out food shopping. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he sighed, noticing his break was over; Kurt paced through the house in his denim overalls and out of the door towards the tire shop.

The day moved slowly for Kurt, fixing engines, talking to customers, making tea and coffee and recommending spare parts to people had never felt like such a chore. Only one more hour left until he could finally get ready for his date.

"Kurt" His dad's voice drifted passed him through the garage.

"Yes dad?" Kurt didn't look up, he was hunched over a car bonnet mulling over the possible options to do with the engine.

"I heard you going on a date with this Blaine guy tonight?" Kurt paused. Standing up straight he made eye-contact with Burt, simply nodding. "Well, you know that I want you to be happy, and I don't know, perhaps Blaine is the person to do that. But Kurt, just...just be careful, okay?" Burt gave a tight smile .

"Of course I will, I promise" Burt pulled him into a hug and patted him on the back.

"I'll let you go early today. Go on, have fun"

Kurt's face split into a grin and practically skipped out of the garage, into the house, up the staires and into his bathroom where he derobed and got in the shower.

Twenty minutes later after shampoo and conditioning his hair he stood infront of his wardrobe to figure out his outfit choice. There were so many things he could do with this, formal, informal, casual, smart casual, comfort, slimming, instyle, quirky and formfitting. Thirty minutes had passed and he had finally picked out a pair of dark green skinny jeans, Doc Martins, a grey print t-shirt and a dark suit jacket with the sleeves rolled up. For winter it wasn't too cold out and the edgy style he had picked would match his coiffed hair perfectly.

He ran his slender fingers through his hair and ruffled it up a little to get the desired 'I don't have to try too hard to look great' vibe.

_Friday 16th December 2011 (6:58pm)_

Silently, Kurt stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror. His heart was racing and his breathing deep and staggered. He had never been so nervous. He followed his sillohet; the jacket complimented him (he had to admit), it tucked in his waist, broadened his shoulders and lengthened his torso. The jeans he had picked hugged him comfortably and without realising it, Kurt had picked the pair that highlighted his 'size'.

_Knock. Knock._

Blaine was here.

Biting his bottom lip, Kurt took a final steadying breathe and strode down the hips practicing the sway in his hips. If he was going to impress Blaine, he was going to do it to the full extent. Passing his father and Carole on the way to the door he gave them a reassuring smile, sure to give Finn a high-five as he entered the hallway. When Kurt finally made it to the door, he swallowed, counting down in his head to ready himself. Clearing his throat he mustered up the courage to pull down on the door handle and unlatch it, swinging it open whilst maintaining a smile on his face.

There Blaine stood, a white rose in hand and an adorable grin on his face resembling a puppy. His rich honey soaked eyes shifted from the ground to Kurt's face, creating a mental note of each feature: watery blue eyes, wide perfect smile, slightly messed hair and a rosy pink blush across his plump cheeks. Blaine's masculine jaw dropped, unable to form words or even attempt a syllible. Un-characteristicly shy, Blaine thrust the rose toward Kurt in hope that he understood it was for him without the use of words. Cheerfully Kurt accepted, walked back into the kitchen and rustled around before finding a vase to put the rose in, where it stood proudly on the window sil overlooking his dusky street.

"So, shall I ask where we're going again or is it still a secret?" Kurt teased as he bounced back over to Blaine. Losing himself in Kurt once again, Blaine simply smirked, regaining his composure he gave his date a cheeky wink and outstretched his hand to a surprised Kurt.

Blaine led Kurt down the street lit by streetlights in the slight haze. Their syncronized steps echoed through the neibourhood that seemed almost erie for Kurt, although, even with just a light squeeze of Blaine's hand he somehow felt braver in the darkness. They walked for a little while in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying eachother's company. They soon began to walk through a short-grassed field; In the distance Kurt could see the shapes of tents of some kind. He squinted a little to make it out, he was right. Tents of different colours and sizes decorated the field, there were also a lot of mini stalls and stands with flashing lights and signs attracting a crowd's attention.

"A fair!" Kurt exclaimed like a child. It had been a long time since he had been to one and being there with Blaine made it so much better. Blaine smiled adoringly at his date, everything he said and did sent chills down his spine and the look of excitment in his eyes brought a warm buzz to his chest. He wanted to tell him right there and then.

"My gosh Blaine! It's so wonderful!" Kurt squealed, gripping at Blaine's arm as they entered the fair grounds. Kurt's vision searched the stalls, the bustling people, the fair-games and in the distance down the slope of the hill he could see the figure of a fairess wheel and several other rides. Kurt giggled as he pointed to the bumper cars.

"please please please" He pleaded. Blaine chuckled and gave in straight away only to be dragged by Kurt towards the ride.

Within minutes of choosing a car and belting up, Kurt was already chasing after Blaine. The shorter man intended to be a little more gentle with Kurt but now? What the hell! The two of them spent twenty minutes in hysterics as they began full throttle at eachother, some of the hit were a little violent but they soon laughed it off when Kurt eased upto Blaine in his car, only to be jerked forward from another car. They both skipped from the ride to the tea-cups. They both paid and clung onto eachother throughout the ride, giggling and screaming at the speed and dizziness.

When they both emerged from the ride tentatively, Blaine suggested giving the rides a rest to try some carnival games. They tried several games of hook-a-duck to win bangles and other corny merchandise but soon Blaine wanted to win something for Kurt worth while. It was a little cliched but still, the look that Kurt gave that penguin spurred him on. All he had to do was knock over the pins and with ease, he did. Kurt leapt with joy and clapped his hands like a child. After handing Kurt the stuffed animal he placed a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek creating a combined blush.

It was getting quite late now but Blaine insisted on taking Kurt on one last ride. They queued up and climbed upon the ride; it started with a slight jerk. The two of them were lifted higher and higher in the velvet night sky where the air was clearer. When they reached the top of the fairess wheel, it halted, only leaving the humm of the crowd below.

"I really enjoyed my date with you, Kurt" Blaine spoke confidently, stroking his thumb across Kurt's knuckles.

"I want to thank you" He replied quietly.

"For what?" Blaine inquired.

"For all of this" Kurt motioned toward the fair and then to the cart that they were sitting in. "and for this" Kurt leant forward so that his nose was touching Blaine's.

"We're both thankful for this" Blaine breathed as he connected their lips gently, cherishing the sweet moment.

It was only a short peck but it was more than enough, even as they seperated, each glance to one-another came with the lingering taste of that kiss. They sat their, entwining their fingers and gazing into the sky, every now and then pointing at the different consolations. Soon the wheel moved again bringing them back down to Earth where the distant echo of music became clearer until the words rung in Blaine's and Kurt's head where they both exchanged knowing glances at eachother.

They strode away from the fairground, Blaine now with his hand around Kurt's waist as Kurt returned the favour with his right hand, his left hand still tightly grasped around his penguin. They giggled and sighed with the aroma of love in the air.

All that remained was the vaguely recognisable song '_Teenage Dream'_ in the background.

* * *

Dez violently shoved Blaine forward down the stairs making him lose his footing and tumble. Kurt swivvled around in Seth's clawing grip, eyes wide and his breathe still after the sound of Blaine's form crashing down the stairs and onto the carpeted floor. He sucked in through his teeth and whimpered when Dez furiously ragged him to his feet and told him to 'shut the fuck up'. Blaine was finding it hard to keep his balance after hitting his head the first time but after the second time, dizziness was beginning to overcome him and blackness blurred the corners of his sight. He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes attempting to block some of the pain shooting through his mind.

"Blaine" Kurt croaked, his voice still laced with fear.

_Be brave. Do this for Kurt. It's not over yet. Do this for Kurt._ Blaine thought; clearing his throat he removed his hands and blinked a couple of times to try and wake himself up.

Seth rolled his eyes. "C'mon lady, let's go." He roughly dug his fingers into Kurt's exposed arm, it made Kurt wince and wish he had worn a long sleeved shirt to bed. The two of them were led into the kitchen where Cassie stood with her hand on her hip and holding up a bag in the other.

"Look what I found!" She cheered sadistically. Blaine had realised instantly what that bag held, all of his precious memories and gifts to Kurt and visa versa. They were stealing not only brand new jewellry like the stylish chain he had bought Kurt for their annerversay but things that brought tears to his eyes from just the thought of them. They were stealing their lives and they both knew it.

That wasn't what worried Kurt. The man in the corner of the room supressed Kurt to a shivvering wretch. Kurt's mouth was open as he attempted to inhale a substantial breathe but he couldn't, he felt like he was hyperventilating, he probably was. It was the eyes of the man. If he were to judge people by their eyes, Seth would be evil, but this man was something else. He was sinister. He was the definition of fear itself, one glance at him and you would be sure to see your own tortured death. Kurt had finally realised his future, he didn't have one. His lips began to imitate words but nothing came out. And that was it. The man in the corner smiled, no, he grinned, wickidly.

Blaine tore his eyes away from the possessions and glued them onto Kurt, his eyebrows furrowed at his sudden panic. Tracing where Kurt's eyes were glaring, Blaine began to share Kurt's fear but resisted giving in to it.

"h-help" Kurt barely whispered. Seth, Dez and Cassie were comparing the contents of the bag where as the man in the corner watched Kurt break down. The man must of been able to lip read Kurt's pleas but why wasn't he saying anything?

"Please. Help." Kurt regained his voice, now at a monotone pitch. Blaine shook his head at Kurt with wide eyes, silently pleading for him to stop but Kurt wasn't looking at him, his vision was fixed on the devil.

"Help!" Kurt suddenly screeched. "Please! God, somebody help us!" He continued and raised his breaking voice as loud as he could, catching the other three intruder's attention. Blaine quickly took a step toward Kurt to attempt to comfort him but then the man spoke.

"Don't!" He bit. Everyone was silenced including Kurt. "Let the lady finish" He began to pace heavily toward them, each step sending a rush of anger through Blaine's bones. "No?" He tilted his head mockingly, still striding directly towards Kurt. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Aeron" He hissed. "My descendents are European, originally from Wales, hence my Welsh name. Well...code name. Do really think I'm as fucking stupid as these retards?" He fumed at the three admiring the valubles. "Do any of you fags know what Aeron means in Welsh? No?" He now stood chest to chest with Kurt, his left hand tracing patterns up and down Kurt's arm. "It means slaughter" He laughed heavily then licked the shell of Kurt's ear, soon turning into his tongue rampaging over his pale neck, the bite marks and his earlobe.

Kurt's throat seemed to instantly cut off just then, he could feel Blaine's furious eyes on them, gritting his teeth, clenching his fists and taking all of his strength not to attack right there and then.

"Sit the fuck down!" Aeron yelled suddenly making the fear-struck couple flinch.

They were directed to two kitchen chairs facing eachother. Blaine gently pushed Kurt over to the one closer to the kitchen door leading to the hallway before taking his own seat. Even before sitting down properly Dez and plodded behind him and handcuffed his arms behind his back. He sent a sympathetic look towards Kurt still shaking when Seth did the same to him.

"Don't worry. They won't kill us otherwise they wouldn't of bothered to hide their faces" Blaine muttered quietly to Kurt who's expression softened slightly.

"Now. we have three strikes judging from Kurty-kin's cuts. So let's play." Aeron spoke darkly. "Kurty has just screamed so I'm sure you know the consiquence to rule one by now. Cassie, fetch me the knife" Blaine gulped. He couldn't believe that he had done this to Kurt again!

But then...Aeron was walking towards him. Oh god. It had been Kurt that had screamed, not him, and he could see the guilt in Kurt's eyes mixed with horror and dread.

"Open wide" Aeron demanded. Blaine clenched his jaw shut, he had no idea how sadistic this man was and he wasn't tempted to let him show it. "I said open wide" He squinted his eyes at him and traced the tip of the blade across his lips. "Let me remind you, if you don't, he will" Aeron spoke smoothly pointing to Kurt and winking at him, instantly making him stiffen. Blaine swallowed thickly and complied.

The blade touched Blaine's tongue causing him to squeeze his eyes shut, afraid to admit the reality of what was about to happen. Aeron made a slight cut on his tongue; immediatly creating the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Tongue out" He commanded once again and Blaine hesitantly oblidged. Aeron traced a thin line down his tongue marking out where his first incision would be.

"Please, no. Punish me, I disobeyed the rules and I still haven't paid for Blaine's misbehaviour!" Kurt piped up couragously. An idea hit Dez. He wasn't bright but after spending time with those three he had started a phsycopathic train of thought.

"Why don't we put that tongue to good use?" He questioned. Seth quirked and eyebrow at him and Aeron turned his head to face him. "I think that if we want to have fun we should really have our definition of fun. We _are _the rule makers here." Cassie blinked at the idea but soon warmed to it, as did Seth. Aeron straightened himself.

"What did you have in mind?"

Dez walked behind Kurt and uncuffed him causing him to rub his wrists after release.

"Dez! What are you-"

"Touch yourself." Dez interrupted Cassie's yelping and stared right into Kurt's shocked face.

"What!" Blaine barked.

"What?" Kurt echoed.

Dez smiled evily and nodded to Aeron who quickly liked where this was heading and held the knife Blaine's arm.

"Do it or we give your fuck buddy some perminant marks"

Kurt swiftly pulled down his pyjama bottoms revealing his manhood. He was embarrassed yes, but Blaine was in serious danger now, he had to do this.

Kurt closed his eyes and blocked out the chaos around him, he only imagined Blaine. Beautiful Blaine. This was for him and only him. Not because of Aeron's, Dez's, Seth's or even Cassie's torments or sick twisted games, this was for Blaine's freedom. Finally bringing himself so it, Kurt reached down to the base of his cock but even with every thought of Blaine in his head, the knowing of Blaine in a chair opposite him tore him away from any pleasure. He may of got an erection, but he felt nothing, the feeling was empty.

"The fucker is cheaping us out of a good show here." One of them said.

Kurt felt the presence of Seth by his ear.

"Okay sweetie-pie. This is how it's going to work, either you start moaning my name or we...well...let's pretend you know what will happen to Blainey."

Kurt shot his eyes open to look at Blaine whom was only giving him a solemn look then shook his head to tell him it's not worth it. But it was.

"Ohh Seth" Kurt groaned with a hollow voice. He could practically hear Seth smirk behind him.

"More more more!" Cassie chanted

Kurt shut his eyes tightly and imagined Blaine again, the quicker he got this over with the quicker the whole thing would be over. He began to stroke himself at the base and ran his fingers up his shaft to the tip where he imagined Blaine carressing him as pressed a finger against the head. He heard Aeron cough signalling that he wasn't doing what he was told.

"Oh god Seth! I-I oh" It wasn't Kurt speaking, Blaine knew it, it was so monotone and empty, Whenever they made love he could murmer and it would still be richer with pleasure than it was now. Kurt was trying his best to reach his climax quickly so that he could just move on but the next thing he heard was Blaine shouting and yelling for someone to stop. Kurt bolted his eyes open to see pure horror.

"No! Stop, please don't!" Kurt shreiked.

Blaine was forced onto his knees, his hands still cuffed and his cheek against the ice cold tiles. His shirt had been torn and shredded off with the knife and whole body was tensed. Aeron was kneeling behind him for some reason which Kurt couldn't quite figure out, but the sight of any of them near him made his blood boil making him lose any erection that he had. Cassie held the knife in her hand, but somehow, It was trickling with fresh blood. Glancing down back to Blaine's figure, he noticed the word '_Fag' _engraved several times into Blaine's olive skinned back, neck and tricepts.

Hot tears enveloped Kurt's once gleeful eyes. Then he saw something else. The thought of it sent chilling hatred throught his entire existance.

Aeron was raping his life long partner. His hero. _His_ beautiful Blaine.

* * *

**Author note: I know that this is dark but the whole thing is like this :/ It will probably get worse toward the end D: Sorry! I promise to update soon and Happy reading :D**


End file.
